Gideon's Final Battle with Prince John
Back at the ship, Prince John snapped out of it and got back to the subject. "And now, which will it be? The pen? Or the plank?" he asked, pointing to the plank. "Prince John, we will never join your crew!" Alice said bravely, and Cody gave him a fighting pose. "As you wish. Ladies first, my dear." Prince John said. Alice turned to the animals while Cody wiped a tear off his cheek. "Goodbye, boys." she said, patting Honest John on the head. "Goodbye, Alice." The Lost Forest Animals said tearfully. Alice turned to Cody and pat his cheek. "Be brave, Cody." she urged. "I shall strive to, Alice!" Cody said, trying not to cry. Then Alice walked to Edmond, who was also wiping a tear from his eye, and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Edmond." "Goodbye!" sobbed Edmond, as he wiped another tear off his cheek with his sleeve. One of the wolf guards grabbed Alice and shoved Edmond back to the mast. "Come here! Get out of the way!" Another wolf guard tied Cody, Edmond, Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet back up to the mast. "Don't give us any more trouble!" As Alice got onto the plank, the wolf and rhino guards chanted, "Go on, go on! Get it over with! Move along!" Alice looked up in the sky and shed a tear, knowing that Gideon wouldn't be able to save her now. "Alice, Alice!" Edmond called. But Alice fell off the edge of the plank. Prince John waited for a splash, but it didn't come. Prince John's smirk became confused (and we can't see it). "What?" "S…Sire, no splash." Sir Hiss said. "Not a sound." said Prince John, as he and the wolf and rhino guards had a look. "Not a blooming ripple." said one rhino guard. "It's a jinx!" gasped another, "That's what it is." But it was actually Gideon who rescued Alice just in time and was hiding from them, standing on an anchor. Alice was overjoyed of seeing Gideon alive. With Marie, Gideon flew off with Alice to the top of the mast without being noticed. "No splash." said a third. "No sign of the wench." said one of the wolf guards. "Did you hear a splash?" asked another. "I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day. Mark me words. We'll all play for this." the third one said. "The ship's bewitched!" said a fourth one. The rhino executioner turned to Prince John. "No splash, Sire." "So, you want a splash, Mr. Executioner?" asked Prince John. Then he grabbed the black hood-wearing rhino by his tunic, yelling, "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH!" He threw the rhino overboard, and there was a splash. "WHO'S NEXT?!" Prince John snarled. "You're next, Prince John!" hollered a voice. Prince John gasped and looked up. Gideon was on the sails. "This time you've gone too far!" he said. "It's Gideon!" Pooh said. "Gideon's alive!" Honest John said. "Gideon!" Cody called. "And Alice." Edmond said, as he noticed Alice in the crow's nest. "It can't be!" Prince John gasped. "It's his blinking ghost who's talking!" Hiss said in utter fear. Gideon got out his sword. "Say your prays, John!" Prince John snarled and got out his own sword. "I assure you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Gideon flew straight at him. "I'll run him through!" Prince John tried to stab him, but he missed, and Gideon used his sword to hit him in the rear. "Oh!" Prince John felt that and turned to face Gideon. "Take that!" Prince John yelled, as he and Gideon got into a sword fight once more. Prince John kept missing Gideon every time, and Gideon defended his attacks. Prince John came out from behind Gideon and was about to use his hook when Gideon dodged, and Prince John got his hook stuck in the mast. "Curse this hook!" John snarled, as he struggled to get free but no luck. Seeing his chance, Gideon used his sword to free Cody, Edmond, and the animals. "Come on, everybody!" As he flew off to somewhere, the animals grabbed some weapons and ran to the rope ladder. "Hurry, Edmond! Hurry!" Cody called, as Edmond picked up a cannon ball and put it in his stuffed toy lemur for some reason. He grabbed the toy lemur by the arm and tried to run, but he fell flat on his rear end due to the weight in the toy lemur. "Don't stand there, you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats!" Prince John ordered. The rhino and wolf guards went after Cody, Edmond, and the animals. Edmond got his foot caught in one of the ropes and saw the rhino and wolf guards gaining on him, sweating with anxiety. But, using his umbrella, Cody, who was also sweating with anxiety, took him to safety on the crow's nest. Prince John used his sword to escape the mast only to lose his balance onto the plank and almost fell in either Shenzi, Banzai, or Ed's mouth. But Prince John got back on. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed splashed the water with their paws, looking disappointed. "Drat!" snapped Shenzi. "Foiled again!" added Banzai. Gideon flew in, blocked Prince John's attack, pulled his crown down over his head, splattered it with mud, grabbed the jewels out of his crown, and flew off. Prince John had to pull off his now ruined crown. "This is no mere cat!" Prince John said, "'Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil!" Gideon smirked as he landed on the sail and used his shirt to polish Prince John's jewels. Hiss, with some bags and a chest, got into a rowing boat and tried to escape. In the crow's nest, Cody and the Lost Forest Animals got ready to attack as the rhino and wolf guards were still climbing up the ladder. "Hold your fire," Cody said. "Steady, men. Steady. FIRE!" The animals launched their weapons, knocking each of the wolf and rhino guards on the head. One of the rhino guards got to the top first. "Down you blackguard!" Cody yelled. The same rhino guard tried to cut off Cody's head, but Cody kept dodging, and Marie held onto his ear. "Get away from me, you slimy, little hairy furball!" the rhino guard snarled. Below, Gideon and Prince John were still locked in their sword fight as they clashed their swords back and forth. Marie slipped off the rhino guard's ear and saw what was happening. Gideon and Prince John locked their blades together as Marie flew up to Gideon and whispered in his ear. "The boys are in trouble, Gideon." Marie said. Gideon looked up and managed to duck in time before Prince John could cut off his hat. Using it as a catapult, Gideon bounced off another rope ladder and kicked Prince John. Prince John crashed into an cannon and got hit on the head. He became dazed. Seeing that his friends were in trouble, Gideon flew up and cut the rope ladder that had the wolf and rhino guards on. The wolf and rhino guards fell in the boat where Hiss was. The last rhino guard was holding on the edge, but Edmond bopped him on the top of his head with his cannon ball-filled lemur. The same last rhino guard fell and landed in the rowing boat which landed on the sea. "Smooth move, Edmond, dog!" Piglet cheered. "Well done, lemur killer!" Donald cheered. "Hurray for lemur killer!" Jose said, as he patted Edmond on the back. Gideon flew around the ship. "Fly, fly, fly, you coward!" Prince John shouted, as he climbed up the rope ladder. Gideon landed on the railing of the sail. "Coward? Me?" Prince John laughed. "You wouldn't dare to fight old Prince John man to man! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!" "Nobody calls Gideon a coward and lives!" Gideon said, as he held his sword up, "I'll fight you man to man with one hand behind my back." Gideon and Prince John locked blades again and put their faces together. "You mean, you won't fly?" Alice, Cody, Edmond, Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, and Piglet watched on in horror. "No, no, Gideon! It's a trick!" Alice cried. "I give my word, Prince John!" Gideon said. "Good! Then let's have at it!" He pushed Gideon off the railing, but Gideon grabbed on the rope and continued sword fighting with Prince John as he got back on. Prince John tried to stab him, but Gideon got onto another rope and swung to the other side, but Prince John cut it off when he got to the other side. Below, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were expecting to have Prince John for their dinner. Gideon dodged most of Prince John's swings and then sword clashed again. Suddenly, Gideon lost his grip of his sword, and Prince John caught it with his hook. "Now!" Prince John snarled, as he threw it away. "Insolent youth, prepare to die!" Prince John pointed his sword at Gideon's chest. "Fly! Fly, Gideon!" Alice pleaded, "Fly!" "No!" Gideon said, "I gave my word." As Prince John was about to finish him off, Gideon leapt up, pulled the flag over Prince John, and tied him to the mast. Prince John dropped his sword, but Gideon took it and held it in front of Prince John. "You're mine, Prince John!" The boys and Alice cheered. Gideon tricked Prince John and won. "Cleave him to the brisket!" Edmond called, as Alice hugged him. Prince John poked his head out from the flag and has a face of wanting for forgiveness. "You wouldn't do old Prince John in now, would you lad? I'll go away forever." he pleaded, as he shed a few tears, "I'll do anything you say!" "Well, all right, if you…" Gideon smirked, as he pointed the sword at him, "Say you're a lionfish!" Prince John gulped "I'm a lionfish." John said quietly. "Louder!" Gideon said. "I'M A LIONFISH!!!" Prince John hollered. "Hurray!" The children cheered and chanted, "Prince John is a lionfish, a lionfish, a lionfish! Prince John is a lionfish, a lionfish, a lionfish!" Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were enjoying it too. "All right, Prince John," Gideon said. "you're free to go. And never return!" He threw away the sword and did a rooster's crow again, unaware of Prince John trying to kill him from behind with his hook. "GIDEON!" Alice screamed, as she saw it. Gideon knew that would happen as he dodged Prince John's hook. Prince John lost his balance and fell. He screamed as he saw Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed waiting and tried to run. Banzai got him in his mouth and went into the sea. The flag fell on the sea, and Prince John appeared with his head under the flag, screaming and running across the water. "HISS! HISS!" Ed got him, and Prince John ran to the end of the tail, bumped, and then ran out of Ed's mouth. His shirt was now gone, and he was holding an alarm clock, which ringed. He threw it back in Ed's mouth and began swimming. Ed swallowed it, and he, Shenzi, and Banzai went after Prince John. "HISS!" John screamed, as he lifted his legs and still swimming while Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed tried to eat him. Prince John put his legs in Shenzi's mouth. "HISS!" He screamed and kept swimming with Shenzi's mouth held on by his feet. "HISS!" Then Shenzi closed her mouth, and Prince John was skipping across like a rock bouncing off the sea. "HISS!" He zoomed under the rhino and wolf guards' rowing boat followed by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. "Sire!" Hiss gasped, as they chased them to the distance, "Sire! Sire!" After Gideon sent Prince John being chased away by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Cody, Edmond, and the Lost Forest Animals took over the ship as they climbed down the rope ladder and cheered. Gideon emerged, wearing Prince John's crown, robe, and sandals. "HOORAY!" the boys cheered. "HOORAY FOR PRINCE GIDEON!" Gideon said in a commanding voice, "All right, you swabs! Aloft with ya! We're casting off!" The boys saluted and ran to do their part. "Heave those halyards!" Gideon yelled, as Alice walked up to him. "But, Gideon, oh, that is… Prince Gideon," she said, as made a small curtsey. "At your service, madam!" Gideon said, as he took off his hat and bowed to her. "Could you tell me, sir, where we're sailing?" asked Alice. "To London, madam." Gideon smiled, as he put the hat back on and walked to the steering wheel. "Oh, Gideon!" Alice said dreamily. Then she called, "Edmond! Cody! We're going home!" "All right!" Cody cheered. "Man the capstan!" Gideon ordered, "Hoist anchor!" The Lost Forest Animals pulled up the anchor from the sea. "Pixie dust!" Gideon called to Marie. "Aye, aye, sire!" Marie said. Then she spread the whole ship with pixie dust, turning it gold. Then, when she was finished, the ship lifted in the air, leaving Neverland and back to London. Category:Fan Fiction